


I Don't Know What I Did, But I'm Definitely Gonna Do It Again

by DracoArcus



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blowjobs, Dom/sub Undertones, M/M, face fucking, light dom!Castiel, light sub!Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-30
Updated: 2017-08-30
Packaged: 2018-12-21 19:01:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11950635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DracoArcus/pseuds/DracoArcus
Summary: Cas can't help but notice that Dean's mouth is very distracting.





	I Don't Know What I Did, But I'm Definitely Gonna Do It Again

This was getting ridiculous.

Cas had been staring at Dean for what felt like hours now, and Dean still hadn't stop being a damned tease. He didn't even think Dean was aware of it, how his lips wrapped around the beer bottle, his tongue darting out tantalizingly to lick every drop of the liquid into his mouth.

They had been sitting in a comfortable silence in the bunker's library, reading lore in peace, before Cas had noticed how unfairly sexy Dean was when he was drinking beer. Now he was starting to think he should get up and do something about it.

Dean took another sip, completely unaware of Cas' hungry gaze watching his every move. This time, however, a stray drop of the liquid escaped and trickled down Dean's jaw, and that was the very last straw for Cas. With a noise that was almost a growl he stood up quickly from his chair. Dean blinked in surprise, looking up at him. Cas just strode over to him and straddled his lap.

"Cas wha-"

Cas cut him off by smashing his lips against his. Dean let out a surprised moan and Cas took the opportunity to thrust his tongue into Dean's moth, moving his lips against Dean's in all the ways he knew Dean loved best. 

When they finally pulled back for breath, Dean was looking at Cas with a mixture of dumbfoundedness and arousal. 

"Well damn Cas, I don't know what I did but I'm definitely gonna do it again."

"Do you have any idea how obscene your mouth is, Dean Winchester?" Cas asked, his gravely voice going straight to Dean's dick. 

He reached up to trail his fingers lightly over Dean's plush lips, and raptly watched the way Dean's eyes became hooded. 

He dove in for another scorching kiss, exploring as much of Dean's mouth as he could with his tongue. Dean was hanging on for dear life as Cas practically attacked his mouth, letting out little whimpers and moans that were muffled against Cas' lips. 

Dean reached down to cup Cas' hard cock through his dress pants and squeezed. Cas broke their kiss with a moan and Dean took the opportunity to push him back so he was leaning against the table.

"You like my mouth, Cas?" Dean asked breathlessly, before dropping to his knees and beginning to mouth along Cas' length through his pants. 

Cas let out another moan, which turned into a growl as he fisted a hand in Dean's hair and yanked him back, then undid his belt and zipper with the other. Dean hummed in approval and quickly freed Cas' cock from his boxers.

He licked a long slow line along it, swirling his tongue just so around the tip before quickly closing his lips around the head and sucking hard. 

Cas groaned as Dean's expert tongue worked him over, his hand still clutched in Dean's hair.

"Dean-  _Dean,_ let me fuck your mouth." He said it like a command, but as he locked eyes with Dean it was a question. 

Dean just pulled off long enough to say "Oh,  _fuck_ yes." before sucking him back down again.

Cas growled and started thrusting hard into Dean's mouth. Dean moaned and whimpered around his cock, the vibrations sending pleasure shooting through him.

"Look at your mouth Dean, so beautiful stretched around my cock. Perfect." 

Dean moaned at the praise, sucking hard. 

" _Ohhh_ yes, just like that,  _fuck,_ make me feel so good." Cas was thrusting more unevenly as he neared his orgasm. 

Dean whimpered and fumbled with his fly, finally freeing his cock and jerking it quickly.

"Yes, Dean, Dean,  _Dean, yes!"_ Cas shouted as his orgasm punched through him. He spilled over Dean's tongue, eliciting a moan from the hunter. Immediately he yanked Dean up and kissed the taste of himself out of Dean's mouth, then batted Dean's hand away from his cock and started jerking him himself.

"Come, Dean." Cas commanded.

And that was all it took before Dean was coming all over Cas' hand, moaning his name in ecstasy. 

"Definitely doing that again." Dean huffed against Cas' neck a moment later. Cas just laughed a breathless chuckle and carded his fingers through Dean's hair.


End file.
